Riza's dream
by 7koukoua
Summary: Post-series. Riza Hawkeye was acting weird, and the colonel was determined to uncover the truth.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.**_

Something was off, anybody could see it. Hawkeye was acting weird. She was silent, _too silent, even for Hawkeye,_ and she was acting as if he didn't exist; no talking to him, no smiling to him, no looking in his direction. Mustang eyed her closely, his head lazily propped up on his hand, paperwork forgotten. It was a warm summer day in East city, months after the promised day. His mind drifted back briefly to the events of that day. It was awful, but there was a silver lining. His lieutenant and he… have come closer, if that was even possible. The moment 'father' died, he pulled her in a tight hug, and only let her go when the paramedics snatched her from him. When he recovered his sight, he kissed her one long kiss, not caring that Marcoh was there watching them.

He loved her. And he wanted her. The military regulations were no longer sufficient to stop him after he had almost lost her. He kissed her every chance he got, in the office, in the car, sometimes in empty alleys. The lieutenant, on the other hand, wasn't as convinced that _they_ were a good idea. True, she indulged him, sometimes even showing real eagerness to his touch, but she was always the one to put an end to their kiss. His goal was still the most important thing in the world. Her loyalty was admirable but very annoying in certain situations.

Hawkeye finally felt his eyes on her and lifted her head from her paperwork. Their eyes met for a brief second before she averted her eyes once again. Mustang was getting more and more frustrated by the minute.

What was more irritating was the fact that she wasn't acting weird around the others. She even laughed at something Havoc was saying, blissfully oblivious to her current state. Breda, on the other hand, was watching her closely, shooting Mustang meaningful glances from time to time. Sometimes Roy hated the fact that Breda was so attentive to details, a very useful perk when planning missions.

"Colonel, can you please stop daydreaming and focus on your paperwork? I'd prefer not to stay overtime." Her voice startled him, making him almost fall off his chair. To anyone else, her voice seemed bossy and threatening and not at all different from any other day where she would say the exact same thing. Not to him. To him, her voice was a notch quieter than usual, clipped, and lacking authority. Above all, she was not staring daggers at him. She wasn't even _looking_ at him. She was driving him crazy. Well, crazier than usual, because her presence always drove him crazy. But that was beyond the point. The point was, she was acting strangely.

"I've never asked you to stay with me overtime, lieutenant." He picked up the pen and feigned interest in whatever paper was in front of him.

"Yes, but I'd like the paperwork to be done in this lifetime, colonel." Finally, _finally,_ her eyes were on him, and she was smirking. He returned her smile eagerly not caring one bit that she was making fun of him. Too soon her eyes were back on her papers and she was back to fully ignoring him.

Time was moving slowly, but soon enough all the other officers bid their farewells and left the office. Except for he, as was her custom every time he failed to finished his load of work of the day. He eagerly gave up any pretense of work, leaned back in his chair, and aimed all his focus on his lieutenant. She had tensed greatly when their last coworker had left, as if bracing herself for a battle that was sure to come.

"Lieutenant?" Roy asked tentatively.

"Yes, sir." Cool, professional, distant.

"Are you mad at me?"

Her eyes widened in surprise at the question, and she looked at him for half a second then answered somewhat softly.

"I'm not mad at you, colonel."

He exhaled in relief. Sometimes Roy Mustang would do stupid things without meaning to. He knew that about him. Actually, everybody knew that about him. Therefore, every time Hawkeye decided not to talk to him, his first instinct was to ponder what exactly he did to make her mad.

"What is it then, lieutenant?" He rose quietly from his chair and walked slowly toward her. Riza stiffened ever more, if that was possible, and kept on ignoring him. He stood right behind her chair and touched her neck gently, aiming to rub the tension away, but she jerked away from his touch, and stood up facing him, almost leaning on the desk, away from him. It all happened so fast that Roy's hand lay hanging in empty space. Riza was always reluctant when he touched her or kissed her, and she would always ask him to stop eventually, but she had never recoiled from his touch. Never. And was she blushing? Roy stared at her incredulously. She was indeed blushing lightly, still averting her gaze and seemingly asphyxiated by his closeness. Riza wouldn't blush over this meaningless little touch, would she?

"Lieutenant, are you blushing?"

Riza's blush deepened and she sighed, biting her lip gently, and Roy could swear she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. He kept staring at her lips, torn between wanting to soothe that lower lip with his tongue and wanting to bite it harder. In any other circumstances she would already be in his arms.

"Come on Riza, you can tell me anything, you know that."

Hawkeye sighed again, and finally looked at him.

"It's nothing really, something very very stupid." She was fidgeting, and Roy was greatly amused, and a little bit aroused. But to be fair, everything revolving around Riza Hawkeye aroused him.

"Humor me." He smiled at her, his eyes boring into her. Riza breathed deeply, squared her shoulders, like she did before a difficult mission. She averted her gaze for the millionth time that day and seemingly decided that the chair, upon which his hand rested casually, was interesting enough to hold all of her interest.

"I had a dream… about you and me." His eyes gleamed with interest and he felt a tremor run through his body as he guessed _exactly_ what her dream was about. Her face was scarlet red and he found himself leaning closer to her, feeling a strong need to touch her. But he didn't. Not yet. He wanted to hear her tell it. As the silence grew heavier, Riza glanced furtively at him but looked away quickly out of sheer embarrassment.

"What about you and me?" he whispered gently. He was still keeping his distance, giving her space to breathe. She was effectively leaning against the desk, his arms on either side of her trapping her securely.

"You don't really expect me to tell you the details, do you?" Her eyes widened in horror.

"Why not, lieutenant?" He smirked at her, his eyes gleaming in mischief. "You know I won't give up until I know about this dream."

Riza sighed for the millionth time that day, looked him in the eye and blurted out.

"I came to work wearing a tiny miniskirt," Roy inhaled sharply, his fingers spasming involuntarily, aching to touch and hold. "Strangely no one else was in the office, except you. You saw me and you lunged at me…" Roy was breathing hard by this point, vivid images besieging his mind, giving life to the words she was saying "We started kissing, then you lifted me up on this very desk… Then, you know…"

Riza was looking anywhere but him. She was shaking with a mix of embarrassment and pure lust. She ventured a look at Roy and the look on his face almost made her whimper.

"I don't know, lieutenant, you'd have to tell me." His voice was strange even to his own ears, heavy with a hunger so lively he marveled at the fact he still didn't _lunge at her,_ the way he apparently did in that dream.

She felt compelled to tell him. Later on she would recall this encounter with Roy and wonder what exactly made her talk to him about that.

"You sank to your knees before me…" she whispered, and swore she heard a little groan rumble in his chest before he finally closed the distance between them and crushed her mouth to his. A small moan finally escaped her lips, doubling his vigor. His right arm circled her waist and his left hand rested on the back of her neck, drawing her even closer to him. Her hands were clutching his uniform jacket tightly, they were supposed to push him away, not draw him in. Her mind was frantic, thoughts scrambled. What was Roy doing? What was she doing? And yet, she couldn't come up with a plan. She couldn't make herself push him away. She didn't want him to stop, did she?

He ran his palm over the curve of her butt and with a swift motion he lifted her over the desk, _yes that same desk!_ And the thought alone made her whimper again. His hands were everywhere, driven with the unquenchable _need_ to touch her, discover her, make her his. Their mouths finally parted, both gasping for air, and Roy took the opportunity to gently nibble on her ear lobe, then leaving a trail of wet kisses along her neck, almost making her cry out in pleasure.

"Colonel!"

His hips bucked against hers involuntarily, making her gasp and arch her back into him. He had never thought that being called by his rank in this particular 'setting' would be so arousing, and neither did she.

"I've wanted you for so long, lieutenant." His lips were hot and moist against her ear and she felt a shiver run down to her toes.

"Colonel, please… We shouldn't do this." She was saying the words, but her hands were still tangled in his soft hair and her head was tilted back and to the side, offering her neck to him.

"Oh, I think we should." His lips nuzzled against her neck, causing goosebumps to run down her arm. "We've waited long enough."

"Colonel…" She was panting now, and she really had to stop him before… before it was too late.

With a swift motion her hands were flat on his chest and she pushed him back almost making him trip against her chair. He looked surprised and hurt and _god_ did she want to make love to him right then and there.

"For God's sake lieutenant! We've been through hell, we've fought immortal beings, you were almost killed in front of me…" He swallowed hard at his own words. "I've become blind, I've recovered my eyesight, and still, after all that, you still don't want to be with me!"

"Colonel, what we want is illegal; it will jeopardize your career…" _At least she said what_ _ **we**_ _want,_ he thought dryly.

"Fuck my career!" He yelled, and she recoiled in surprise. "I want you more than I've ever wanted a thing in my life. And you can fucking shoot me If you think I'm straying from the path, I'm already in hell."

Never in his life had he yelled at Riza Hawkeye that way. His heart sunk at the sheer despair he saw in her face. He approached her quietly and brushed her hair away from her face, _yes, her hair was messy from their passionate kissing,_ and his hand lingered on her neck.

"Riza, when you were… When you were attacked, I almost died of panic. I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I was already trying to remember basic medical alchemy even though I sucked at it, and I was also trying to remember how to do human transmutation." Her eyes widened and she tried to interrupt him, so he continued hurriedly. "Yes, yes, I know, I'm an idiot," he smiled, gazing fondly at her, "but I'll always be an idiot when your wellbeing is at stake. Anyway, my mind was all alchemy and formulas and circles, but there was a part that was already mourning, recalling all our memories together, from the first day we met. And it killed me that you were going to _die_ without us having a single happy day together. Everything we worked for seemed vain in that instant. All the happiness that we chose to abandon in order to achieve greater things. You are what matters most in my life, always have been."

Roy finally dropped his hand and drew back from her. Riza was still silent and he feared that she was still angry at his outburst.

"Sorry that I yelled at you, lieutenant, it won't happen again. And I'll never force you to do something you don't want to do or…" Suddenly _she_ was kissing _him_ with a force that knocked the breath out of him. His hands found themselves on her waist once again, steadying her and drawing her closer.

"You've never forced me to do something I didn't want, _colonel."_ She smiled as his hands tightened around her. Her eyes were boring into him. "You are my life."

Roy smiled tenderly at her, a mix of love and happiness and hunger shining in his eyes. He leaned in slowly and captured her mouth in a gentle kiss, sighing contently when she parted her lips for his persistent tongue.

They finally broke apart, panting and happy and glowing. They were still clutching each other tightly, their foreheads touching.

"What now?" He asked.

"Now, I am going to leave. And you are going to join me in my house after an hour. I think we have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah I think so too." He kissed her one last time, seemingly unable to stop touching her.

"Colonel, we'll never do this kind of things in the office again."

"Whatever you want." His gentle smile suddenly transformed in a smirk and she _knew_ nothing good came with that smirk. "But you know, lieutenant, with that rule we'll never be able to play out that little fantasy of yours."

"Don't push it, colonel."

 _ **Author's note: There you go, feels like ages since I've written anything. Hopefully you'll like this piece, I'm pretty pleased with it myself.**_

 _ **Tell me what you think, as always, your reviews or favs make me happy.**_


End file.
